


Nothing wrong to visit the isles during the summer

by Doodle_Famous



Category: Axis - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodle_Famous/pseuds/Doodle_Famous
Summary: Alfred and Ivan have been in a relationship for a long time now. Habits fallen into. One summer, Alfred wants to go on vacation. Planning together, they decide to visit somewhere they should of avoided





	1. A evening call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catstellation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catstellation/gifts).



> A gift to one of my dear friends that is so damn supportive. Thanks for inspiring me to continue writing by being a dork.

“Summer is finally here!” Alfred cheers rather loudly. Adjusting the laptop and stretching out on the older couch. Ivan chuckles on the other side of the screen. It was late in the evening for Alfred. The bay window behind him propped open, letting the cool air and sound of the night in his countryside cottage. It wasn’t that Alfred disliked living in the city areas. It’s just that the rural parts of his country made the teen relax in a way he couldn’t explain.

“So, it seems to be. You have planned this year for summer? Besides your over-exuberant birthday party in July” Ivan ask, watching Alfred almost fall off the couch to get away from a random insect that buzzed in his ear. Ivan found out that the other one hated all insects with almost a passion. It was rather obvious once Ivan introduced him to his bee-keeping hobby. The girlish screams were memorized by Ivan, always willing to tease the other about it.

“Nope! But, uh, I was thinking that maybe we can, like, do something? Like next month? If you can get a month away from work that is.” Alfred stumbles over his words, trying to think of an intelligent way to ask. He just earns a few louder chuckles from Ivan.

“Are you trying to ask me on a vacation, Mr. America?” Ivan crosses his arms, leaning back in his desk, teasing and slightly taunting Alfred. Said younger man pouts, taking his spot once more on the couch.

“Why yes, Yes, I am Ms. Mother Russia” Alfred huffs, always needing to make the better insult, even when flirting. It was a curse, the need to be better than his adversary. They keep anything about being nations out of the relationship. No talk of history unless it’s a stupid story they remember. Ivan’s favorite is one of Alfred walking in on him changing and screaming like a girl. Back then, Alfred’s voice cracked a lot more than it does now. Ivan’s deep chuckling brought Alfred back to reality. He had a magic way of doing that.

“I’ll talk to my boss, say it’s political or something, and we’ll have a few weeks. Are you wanting to go somewhere special?” Ivan asks, looking at the time, “And let’s hurry, I have to get going soon.” Alfred nods quickly, pulling another screen on his laptop.

“Well, I was hoping the beach, but you’d burn there. Alaska is too cold for me, Italy is too many people and visiting Italy would mean dealing with Germany if they’re hanging out. France would be annoying, and Canada would get upset with me not taking him with to see Papa” Alfred hums, typing on his laptop to see if he can’t find anything.

“Then let’s go to England. He would not bother us. Correct?” Ivan asks, the question making Alfred pause and debate it.

“But what if he saw? Or my uncles? They still don’t know about us.” Alfred was still unsure about telling them. Alistair and Sean would be cool with it. Dylan and Matthew were always cool about everything if Alfred wasn’t destroying anything or getting hurt. Arthur on the other hand? Arthur could be fine for a moment before blowing up and ruining everything all at once. Maybe if Alfred sat down and explained it all, he would be fine. That involves sitting down and talking to the man he considers a father without getting upset. Which has become more normal as Alfred aged. More understanding of what Arthur tried, and failed, to do.

“I’m sure they would understand Alfred. You are big now. There is no reason for them to bar you from dating” Ivan sighs. He told his sisters. Well, more screamed and was freaking out to his sisters because he happened to have asked Alfred out and then forgot everything about dating and needed advice. They took it rather well too. A few threats to Alfred if he happened to hurt their precious brother, but otherwise, they helped. Wanting to see the Russian happy more than anything.

“Yeah” Alfred sighs after a moment of silence between them, “Yeah, your right. England would be nice to go to. Skip the London scene and look around at the other places. Check out where I lived with Arthur.” He was slowly getting on board with the idea, nodding his head. Ivan smiles at Alfred.

“Then I will text your information. I trust you to make the plans and keep me informed.” Ivan says, hovering over the end call button. Alfred nods excited, energy coming back quickly.

“Yeah Dude! I got this! I can make the best vacation ever!” Alfred was grinning again, bouncing up and down, shaking the camera too much. Ivan can’t help but laugh at the antics of the young nation.

“Alright sunflower, I need to hang up. I have a meeting soon that I can’t avoid” Ivan says, a twinkle in his purple eyes telling Alfred that he would remember their morning talk all day until they had, for him, their evening call. Alfred booed, sitting back on the couch with a small sad frown.

“Fine, but only because I’m totally tired.” Alfred sighs to hide his tired yawn. The long-distance thing is absolutely killing him. Late nights mixed with very early mornings wearing him down. He won’t admit it to the older male. Too much pride still lingering from their rivalry days. Even if it really wasn’t the same person back then. Different people fighting for different things.

“-fred” Ivan calls, once more pulling Alfred out of his paralyzed state. The older nation frowns at the other’s lost in thought habit. It was annoying sometimes. Worst of all, it was strange for him to see the other go suddenly stalk still with a thousand-yard stare. “Did you hear what I said?”

“Nope! Sorry Dude!” Alfred smiles brightly to Ivan’s dismay.

“Alfred, I said that I’m hanging up and I love you” Ivan sighs as he repeats what he said. Alfred ‘oh’d, face tinting red as his puritan ways peak up. Which happens more times than Ivan liked.

“Love you too, Ivan” Alfred says after clearing his throat, “Have a good day love.”

“Sleep well, my sunflower”


	2. Chapter two

It took a few weeks to get the couple back together. Waiting at the airport in the heart of England. Alfred swung his luggage even with it having a week worth of clothes and extra stuff in case the world back home starts to explode without him. He adjusts his bag on his shoulders, filled with his work and laptop and multiple notebooks full of ideas for the vacation. To say Alfred went overboard on the planning was quite an understatement. He had everything thought of. If it rains, he knows where the closest nice café is to hang out until the rain pasts. If Ivan doesn’t want to go out one day, Alfred knew which store and hotel would accommodate that and make sure they have the best home day ever. Alfred wanted this one week away from his country and responsibilities to go perfectly. He even called up his family and asked what they were planning to do this week to see if he couldn’t avoid them. Which most just said their staying home or drinking. That worked fine for Alfred.

The American sighs, slumping slightly as he checks his phone. Ivan’s flight was delayed, again. “Must be a blizzard over there” He mumbles softly, standing from his spot against the half wall. He decides to just check them into the hotel. He has planned for this too. Check them into the hotel, get food ready for Ivan to get there, then take a walk around the block and check Arthur’s townhouse to see if he’s there or not. If there, he suggests another hotel to Ivan and an evening in. If not, he takes Ivan to a family owned restaurant and ice cream. The perfect plan if everything went right.

So, Alfred sends a text to Ivan telling him the basic idea of what he’s doing and to call when he lands before starting out on to the London streets. A rare sunny day allowed many people to fill the streets. Alfred hums softly as he walks, following the old instinct of where to go. He’s walked these streets many times over the years, so he had them well memorized.

The hotel he picked was nice enough for him to stay at for a night or two. He didn’t want to stay long. More focused on showing Ivan the less touristy areas of the isles. He might even find a way to get to the Irelands if they had the time.

Alfred stepped into the hotel, signing them in, and walking to the room. A king’s size bed for them, window to see out to the street below. Everything was nice enough. The lights flicked on to create the perfect atmosphere. As Alfred stood by the window, looking out it to the street below, he felt that familiar dash of cold that comes from another nation being close by.

“Shit” He mummers softly, pushing himself from his station on the wall, “Can’t let them know I’m here, can I?” Time to enact operation, Hidden. Alfred slowly walks out, keeping his head on him. He puts his normal security measures up. Red herrings of simple things, card between the door, red string, other simple yet effective things. He meanders downstairs again. Flashing bright grins and bringing a cheerful mood where he goes. Outside the hotel was getting dark finally. A low fog settling over the street lamps. Alfred can feel the coldness of the other nation the closer he got to outside until he heard the quick steps behind him.

“Alfred?” Asks a dull, but a surprised voice, “Is that you?” Alfred must turn around then. A slightly taller man looked down at him. Brown hair completely out of control and slightly thicker eyebrows looked down at him with light green eyes. “Well, I’ll be damned, what made you show your face here? Didn’t know Artie had it in him to invite you to the party” A joke, a damn joke. Only made less funny by that stupid dull tone the Wale’s representative always held.

“Party? No, Arthur didn’t invite me to… a party” Alfred glances around, refusing to look up at his Uncle. “It’s nice to see you again, uncle Dylan.” The slightly smaller teen smiles up to the elder.

“Really? He didn’t? Then why are you here” A question that sounded much more like a demand for answers. Alfred shrugs slightly to give a non-answer, shifting between his feet.

“Work things” Alfred knew he was muttering again. A horrible habit he got into. So, he clears his throat to try to act like he can speak normally, “So, who is at this party?”

Dylan eyes him with suspicion but kept his face blank. “Well, You uncles and cousin Connor. You know, a normal celebration for just surviving stuff. You and Matthew should be invited soon, you boys are old enough anymore.” Alfred doesn’t pay attention really to whatever Dylan is saying, instead of checking his phone. He brightens at seeing Russia had landed safely.

“Well! That’s cool Uncle, but I really got to go!” Alfred says quickly, interrupting the Welsh man. Dylan tilts his head slightly, looking over Alfred.

“is that so. I hope you’ll contact us soon. I’ll inform brother you’re in town” Dylan says to Alfred’s dismay.

“Oh! Uh! There’s no need! He already knows! Just got off the phone with him, yeah!” Alfred waves his hand frantically, shaking his head along with it. “I really got to go, but I’ll see you later hopefully before I leave and we can hang out and do whatever you want like go to a pub or whatever you do and like, yeah! I got to go! Bye Uncle Dylan!” He was screaming by the end of his little rant, racing down the street to get to the airport. A giant grin on his face. He was finally seeing Ivan after all this time! He didn’t even bother trying to remember what Dylan said as he pushes through all the people. Who needs a car when you have good old fashion running until you pass out? Which, Alfred did, minus the passing out part. Alfred threw himself through the people, down the road, and into the airport. He was standing on his toes, looking over everyone even if it wasn’t needed to see the almost seven-foot-tall man. Said man was clambering out of the way, looking tired and defeated in his travels.

The moment their eyes met, however, felt like the sparks flew once more. Like the days before the cold war when everything was fine. Like when the Soviet Union fell, and his Ivan was back. Alfred loved the smile that spread on Ivan’s face. The purple eyes he adored shinning with a life that no one else knew but the American. Crashing through the crowd, Alfred tackles the older man.

“Hello, my sunflower” Ivan chuckles, stumbling slightly before hugging the teen tightly, “I suppose the wait was worth this?” The warmth that Ivan gave off felt amazing. Like a new life was breathed into him. The coat, the scarf, how he smelled like winter snow and the brightest summer days in the field. Everything felt perfect.

“Yes,” Alfred says, breathless at just the mere presences of the other. “Yes, it was.” Alfred buries his face into the Russian’s chest, holding him close and just not wanting to let go yet. But, the need to get Ivan out of there and into the hotel room was a larger need. Alfred smiles up at Ivan, bright and childish. “Well, come on cutie! Let’s go! I can’t wait to spend the week with you!”

“Da, me too, sunflower” Ivan chuckles at the just giddy energy that was his puppy dog boyfriend.


End file.
